TearDrop
by Death of Roses
Summary: Sion and Dominique meet an old enemy....and TWO adventures...but who is this boy? RATED FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS! Please read and review! (please!) I'll try to make it REALLY good! I mean it!
1. A Cold Night and an Old Enemy

Magical Fox: I'm sorry, I don't know WHY but I can't write in present tense anymore, I can only write in past tense. I don't know how to write in present tense anymore. I don't know why, this happened a little after I wrote my first fanfic of Naruto, please bear with it. I really hate it to.  
  
Shinigami Fox: Yeah.  
  
Magical Fox: ANYWAY I JUST finished the game 'the bouncer' and it was REALLY REALLY good but it was SHORT! I beat it in 4 days. (Ha! Beat my record!!!) so I can still return it to blockbuster! Anyway this Story takes shortly after the end of the game. But.the WEIRD thing is, when I faced Duaragon, I kept screaming, 'Ahhh!! I don't wanna die!! I'm going to die!!!!' over and over again and I beat him like that  
  
Magical fox: I can just go on and on.And I will to!  
  
Shinigami Fox: Oh no..  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_ My on and on section *_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
So I finally Beat the game 'the bouncer' which made me cry because it was SO short, and well.I think Kou is weird (NO NO NO offence!!) It's not weird in that way, he's cool but it just freaks me out a LITTLE about the markings on his arm. .  
I played with Sion all through the game because I think he's REALLY REALLY REALLY cute and make a great couple with Dominique.  
I learned a lot about Dominique and all but I think that Sion's voice got nicer after that incident compared to when he first found her (You can see that part by reading and waiting after the credits are over).  
I was about the make a Naruto and Bouncer crossover but I decided that that would be TOO much work and I get bored writing on and on and I lose my idea's because I have a REALLY REALLY bad memory, I also need to take an attention pill everyday before school ( I have a note so it's LEGAL) so I can pay attention in class. Enough about me, I'll probably add the info on my thing. Where was I..? Oh yes, well.So I had a really BIG idea which is a REALLY bad thing because I would forget it and kill myself.  
Of course it was a Dominique and Sion pairing but.It was LONG. I always have my fanfics planned from beginning to the ending at the start but as I write the story changed because that's just how I am, I can't stand bored ness but I always seem to be bored, (which is a BAD thing) For those dull people out there who just want to be bored and read school books out there, I don't know HOW you guys and STAND it! I get tired (and bored) from writing on and on on my fanfictions that's why I can't make each chapter so long like other authors.  
I don't really get the story on Kaldea that much but I know that she used to be Sion's girlfriend and all. Can someone tell me? I really think I'm going to make this chapter short unless I feel like spending the weekend on this thing, (which I DOUBT because of ALL my homework, so I'm TIRED and want to enjoy my freedom and no homework (I have a LOAD of homework today 'Friday' but I finished it in class) for two days. BUT I'll TRY  
I really need someone to help me write this story to because like... .. ... ..I can't write that well. I bet you authors are thinking, 'your pathetic, not even I write with someone!'  
I forgot the other bouncer's name (the blond dude) so he won't be in the story till I remember (which I HIGHLY doubt) unless someone can tell me THAT to. I am REALLY sorry if you don't like my story and if I don't get enough reviews I won't update it, not a lot of people read 'the bouncer' anyway and I can't write any more Naruto beucase my brain won't let me, it clearly told me by when I try to write one, I run out of idea's and I can't write. -_- well.I think I've talked enough. Sorry about that, on with the story!! IT'S REALLY REALLY REALLY SHORT!!!!  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*__**_*_  
  
Dominique shivered as the cold rain splattered on her white coat and skin. Only had a while ago they saw a black panther that looked oddly familiar but she just couldn't place it. She, and Sion, ran after it but what made her wonder was the surprised to look on his face and when he muttered, "Kal."  
  
She tried as hard as she could to understand what he said but she had no time to think. Without even noticing her body had already began following Sion after the panther, but they went into a dead end and the panther magically disappeared.  
  
That was what happened to get them stuck in the dead end.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Sion leaned back on the wall folding his arm with his eyes closed as Dominique just sat against the wall.  
  
It was just like when they first met.  
  
'This was like the first day.' Dominique said in her thoughts.  
  
A warm smile spread across her face as she stared at the raindrops fall and slat onto the cold hard ground under her.  
  
Dominique was starting to remember the incident that happened..and her brother.  
  
Her brother was so nice and kind to her when they were little, he was always there for her, looking out for her, and that day, when she got sick, he was desperately trying to find a doctor. But that had all changed when she had died, his heart turned to stone.  
  
Tears were starting to form and her eyes started swelling up and she remembered how cold he was...how..evil his heart was..  
  
Sion slowly opened one eye and was shocked to see Dominique crying there.  
  
"What's the matter?" he said ,without looking at her, in his usual cold voice.  
  
When Dominique heard this a smile formed on her face, she was happy to know that he cared.  
  
"N-nothing.can we go back?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Thanks Sion."  
  
They were walking out of the dead end (alley way) but a little before they got to the end they stopped.  
  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!! You thought I was dead didn't you? Just like last time when you were absolutely sure that you HAD seen the last of me. Well that just proves your stupidity! FAHAHAHAHAHA, This time I won't hold back on you like I did the last time I will-" And that was the last thing the 'unknown person' said before he fell on his knees and onto the ground.  
  
About a little after that two strangers appeared. One person looked tall and a well built bodied man that made her think of where see has seen him before...and the person next to her, looked around Sion's height and (Sion is 18) hand spiky hair..And a weird sort of weapon, or was it?  
  
"We don't need any crazy people in our group." Firmly stated the tall big dude, that had a rough and low voice.  
  
"I don't care, let's go already. I don't want to waste time." And with that the spiky haired person flew into the sky.  
  
"Wait!! Who are you?!" Shouted Sion after he got out of his shocked state.  
  
The man just ignored him and followed the spiky haired boy.  
  
*E*N*D*_*O*F*_*C*H*A*P*T*E*R_*  
  
Magical Fox: Okay I MIGHT update soon! PLEASE PLEASE read the 'My on and on section'!!!!  
  
Shinigami Fox: AND READ AND REVIEW!!! 


	2. The Deadly Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own the bouncer. It is a really cool game that belongs to some dude.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~__~  
  
Dominique sat on the bed drying her hair. She couldn't help thinking about Sion, and the 'incident'.  
  
'That black panther." The blond haired girl started to think. That panther looked familiar, too familiar. While she sat in the chair in the incident, she had felt this feeling.It was like she had lost a sister or someone dear to her.  
  
When her hair was partly dry, she stood up out of her bed side and headed to her door. But when she touched the doorknob. ~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
Sion sat on his chair in the bar called 'fate' he looked on the side on the bar (he was upstairs) he saw a door, it wasn't just any door though, it was the door to dominique's room.  
  
The panther..was it the same one...?  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Sion nearly fell of his chair when he heard a girl scream. Dominique scream.  
  
He rose up out of his chair and headed for the door.  
  
~_~_~~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
magical fox: I'll finish this later cause I'm at my friends house (a 7 year old girl's house) and she's like.being babyish about the comp.  
  
Shinigamiz fox: so we hafta leave  
  
Magical Fox: well.g2g, sorry I didn't put A/N at first. 


End file.
